


Preparing for the Championship

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2015 [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cap_Ironman Bingo, M/M, Professional fighter!Steve, School teacher!Tony, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the last practice fights between Tony and Steve before the Championship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing for the Championship

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a really long piece for the Cap_Ironman Bingo, but with the deadline coming up, I didn't think that I'd be able to finish it in time. So this is a scene from the story that fits into the prompt, the boxing image of Steve and Tony. I'll post the longer story once I finish it, and I'll throw in a link to it, too.  
> This is my kind-of Here Comes the BOOM!AU, but the fight will be a mix of boxing/MMA, and it will be 2-on-2.  
> Can be seen as friendship in this fic, but it's definitely pre-slash. In the longer version, there will definitely be Steve/Tony.

 

            Facing down his idol should've been more terrifying than it was at the moment. It should've made him feel inferior, like he didn't even deserve to be standing there, because this man was beyond unbelievable. He was like a _god_ in Tony's eyes.

            Steve was standing across from him, body covered in a thin, glistening layer of sweat from a previous work out before he'd hopped in the ring with Tony. He had his trademark Captain America look, with his vibrant American flag shorts on and some red practice gloves. Trying to mimic Steve, Tony had grabbed a pair of black shorts until he figured out what he'd be wearing for the Championship, and blue practice gloves.

            "Are you ready?" Steve asked, and he sounded just like on television again, with a look of determination in his eyes that matched what he looked like when he was Captain America.

            "Depends on how badly you're going to pound me into the dust," Tony replied, stretching his arms out. "Because you're not going to go easy on me, Steve. I need to learn how to fight _better_."

            "I know," Steve said, grinning. He looked a little nervous to be in the ring again, and Tony hoped that when they got to the actual Championship, Steve wouldn't even think about the last time he'd fought professionally. If Steve had that image stuck in his head, then they'd never be able to make it through the Championship. Steve seemed to understand that Tony was thinking that, and the grin disappeared from his face. "I'm fine, Tony."

            "I believe you," the teacher murmured, raising his gloves. In the actual Championship they would still have gloves, though a bit less padded then the practice gloves. The Championship would be a mix of boxing and mixed martial arts, so it would be an interesting fight. Most of the fights that Tony had been a part of were boxing matches, or cage fights. No full MMA fights, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle that.

            Tony then charged forward without warning, lifting up his gloved fists, ready to strike the professional fighter. But Steve dodged to the side, like he'd been prepared for Tony's spontaneous attack. He threw a couple of warm-up jabs, most of which Tony was able to block, before the happy glimmer in Steve's eyes was gone, and he looked just like a calm and cool professional fighter again.

            Tony ducked away from a punch that could've easily knocked him unconscious, throwing in a quick sweep with his leg to knock Steve off balance. Captain America recovered quickly, and a few sharp punches sent Tony from offensive to defensive.

            Keeping both arms raised to protect his face from Steve's sudden flurry of attacks. It wasn't shocking, really, to see Steve in complete battle mode. Tony had seen it in several occasions on the television before, while his sons were watching MMA fights. At that point in time, he'd never thought that he'd be on the receiving end of those punches. After Steve started training him, he started watching reruns of Steve's career, watching his fighting style along with others' styles, trying to find mistakes and ways that he could improve his own techniques.

            "Keep your hands up," Steve growled, eyes narrowed, and he didn't sound like the happy-go-lucky Steve that Tony was used to talking to.

            Because he'd lowered his fists, Steve had gotten a good punch to his face in, and Tony knew that it was going to bruise. Of course it was going to bruise, it hurt like hell. But that didn't mean that he'd be giving up. Tony ducked backward, using his shorter size to avoid a couple more punches from Steve, moving away as fast as he could. He knew that he was better at getting it, hitting hard, and then getting back out again. His body couldn't handle the wear and tear that Steve's could, but that didn't make him weak.

            Tony tried his tactics again, ducking in, striking, and getting away. Steve's training had definitely made him more agile and graceful, so he was able to almost dance away from Steve, which is good. Steve's trained him well thus far. If he could just continue doing this, continue being able to dance away from Steve's attacks, then he should be fine. Right? He was good at that.

            But then Steve gave Tony an opening, and Tony made the mistake of taking it. Upon taking the opening, he realized that it was a trap, and it wasn't until that moment of realization when Steve caught Tony in a headlock, knocking the both of them down to the ground.

            "I showed you how to get out of this," Steve said, his voice low as he tightened his grip on Tony. The teacher's mind was racing with thoughts, trying to remember what it was that Steve had told him to do. Despite how much obviously stronger Steve was than him, Tony copied exactly what he'd been told to do, and somehow, like a miracle, he was out of the headlock, just fast enough to deliver a quick knock to Steve's head.

            Ready to continue fighting, Tony froze when a couple of bells _ding_ ed. The round was over, and he _wasn't_ unconscious. See, if the fighters made it through all of the rounds, there would be a final, Knock Out Round where the last man standing would be the one who took home the gold at the end of the day. Or, rather, in this situation, the last _team_ standing. If either of the teammates was still conscious, then that team was the one who won.

            Steve stood up, offering a hand to Tony. The professional pulled his prodigy to his feet, patting Tony's shoulder. "Great job," he said kindly, and his voice no longer had that sharp edge to it anymore. He was beaming with joy, and Tony couldn't see a trace of the man who was scared to get back into the ring in that gaze.

            "Great job yourself," Tony added. "I knew you'd be fine."

            " _We'd_ be fine," Steve corrected, flashing a grin at him. "Just wait, we'll be in the finals in no time, Tony."

            Tony smiled at the thought. The kids would be so proud if he was just able to make it into the Championship, let alone _win_. But Steve had confidence in him, so he wasn't going to deny his partner hope. And maybe, just maybe, they might be able to save the ERA program, and keep all those out-of-city kids still in school. For a moment, Tony really believed that it was possible.


End file.
